Famiglia
by Oranje Tomato
Summary: Malam ini, aku datang ke rumahmu. Kau harus menemaniku bermain! Hey! Hey! Aku bukan psikopat! Tenang saja, aku takkan melukaimu. OC!Male!Indonesia. GORE. Mafia!AU


_**DOR! DOR! DOR!**_

Tiga buah peluru meluncur dari moncong senjata itu. Dentuman nyaring memantul pada dinding-dinding berlapis _wallpaper_ mahal di sepanjang lorong, menimbulkan gema yang mengerikan. Membawa mimpi buruk bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya.

_**DOR! DOR!**_

Kembali, pelatuk itu ditarik dua kali. Logam panas kembali meluncur. Satu peluru melubangi _wallpaper_, menembus dinding bata, dan satu lagi merobek kulit, melesak ke dalam tubuh sosok yang tak jauh dari sang pemilik pistol.

"ARRRGGGHHH!"

Sosok itu menjerit pilu, tubuhnya ambruk seketika. Menyisakan tubuh dingin yang kehilangan jiwa. Cairan merah gelap mengalir dari sebuah lubang kecil di pangkal hidungnya, di antara kedua matanya yang kini membelalak dengan pandangan kosong.

"Hei, kau! Diam di sana dan jatuhkan senjata—"

_**DOR!**_

Alih-alih menjawab, logam panas meluncur dan memaksa memasuki perutnya.

"Aaakh! He—hei, ka—"

_**DOR! DOR! DOR!**_

Perkataannya kembali terpotong. Tiga buah peluru kembali menembus tubuhnya. Tepat di jantung, pangkal hidung, dan leher. Tamatlah riwayatnya.

Ia melanjutkan perjalanannya di dalam rumah—yang lebih tepat disebut _mansion_—tersebut. _Boot_ bersol tebal dan berbahan berat yang ia gunakan menimbulkan bunyi pada lantai marmer sewarna gading.

Jika dihitungnya, sudah sekitar duapuluh orang ia habisi dengan sebuah pistol dan jumlah peluru yang mengharuskannya mengganti magasin beberapa kali—jika tembakannya yang tak berguna juga ikut dihitung.

_Mansion_ itu cukup megah dan amat luas, dengan tiga lantai dan jumlah ruangan yang tak terkira. Ia sudah mengitari lantai pertama, membunuh beberapa pria berseragam _security_ dan beberapa pelayan hingga tak ada lagi manusia bernyawa yang tersisa selain ia sendiri. Begitu pula di lantai kedua, _security_ dan pelayan tak bersalah kembali menjadi korban. Dan kini ia tengah mengitari lantai ketiga.

_**Tap! Tap! Tap!**_

Langkah kakinya semakin mantap. Lorong demi lorong dilewatinya, hingga nampaklah _twin__door_ dari bahan mahogani di ujung lorong terakhir, lantai tiga. Pintu yang nampak berbeda dari pintu lainnya seakan memang diistimewakan. Seringai lebar menghiasi wajahnya, menyeramkan. Ruangan yang sedari tadi dicarinya kini ada di depan mata.

"_Got 'ya_!"

* * *

**.**

**Hetalia Axis ****Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya  
Twilight dan Godfather bukan milik kami**

**Warnings: Mafia!AU, OOC, OCs, gore****, death chara, shounen-ai**

**If you don't like it, please don't read it.**

**.**

**FAMIGLIA**

**By: Oranje Tomato**

**.**

**Pertama: Mission I - Sadiq Adnan**

**.**

* * *

Di balik pintu mahogani kokoh itu, seorang pria _Mediterranian_ nampak panik. Napasnya memburu, keringat dingin mengucur di seluruh tubuhnya. Buru-buru diambilnya sebuah pistol _semi-automatic_ dari atas _coffee table _dengan tangan bergetar hebat.

_**BRAK!**_

Kedua matanya membelalak kala didengarnya bunyi benturan keras pada pintu mahogani. Dengan terburu-buru, ia memasuki salah satu pintu yang berada cukup dekat dengan posisinya saat itu. Begitu ia memasuki ruangan, ia menyesali pilihannya karena malah memasuki ruang pakaian. Dan apa yang lebih disesalinya kini adalah, karena ia menggunakan kaca sebagai bahan untuk lemari pakaiannya.

Nah, di mana ia bisa bersembunyi sekarang?

_**BRAK! BRAK!**_

Kepanikannya bertambah ketika benturan keras kembali terdengar. Ia berlari semakin jauh ke dalam ruangan, mencari tempat persembunyian yang baik.

Ia menemukan sebuah lemari kayu disudut ruangan, tersembunyi oleh rak sepatu besar. Ia masuk ke tempat itu, meringkuk dalam lemari gelap berbau apak. Telunjuknya siap menarik _trigger_, bersiaga jika hal yang paling tidak diinginkan terjadi. Bibirnya terus bergumam, mengucap do'a agar segalanya baik-baik saja.

Semoga.

_**BRAK!**_

Pintu mahogani itu terbuka dengan sebuah dobrakan keras, membuat pemuda dalam lemari terlonjak.

Sesosok pemuda berdiri tegap di ambang pintu yang terbuka lebar, dengan gestur angkuh terkesan meremehkan. Satu tangannya tersembunyi di balik kantong mantelhitamnya, dan tangan yang satunya menggenggam pistol dengan jemari siap menembak.

Terdapat empat pintu penghubung dalam ruangan megah bergaya _modern_ itu, berisi beberapa sofa empuk, _coffee table_, peralatan _home cinema_ beserta sebuah TV _LED_ entah berapa _inch_. Diperiksanya satu per satu ruangan di balik pintu penghubung; kamar mandi, ruang tidur, dan ruang kerja. Kosong.

Hanya tersisa satu kemungkinan.

Senyum manis terkembang di wajahnya. Dengan intonasi bagai bocah yang bertanya dengan polosnya, ia berkata. "Hmm? Seharusnya 'kan ini kamarnya Sadiq Adnan. Tapi 'kok kosong, yaaa? Sadiq Adnan kemanaaa?"

Andai saja sosok itu bukanlah seorang pembunuh dengan percikan noda darah di tubuh, siap membunuh, tidak menguarkan aura gelap mengerikan, berbahaya, dan menyeramkan, ia pasti sudah mendekati imut sempurna.

Mendengar namanya disebut, Sadiq Adnan terlonjak untuk yang kedua kalinya. Ia terhenyak. Rasanya percuma saja ia bersembunyi dalam lemari. Cepat atau lambat, ia pasti mati di tangan sosok mengerikan itu.

Terdengar langkah berat mendekati persembunyian Adnan. Sang pemuda _Mediterranian_ memekik pelan begitu siluet pembunuhan sadis berada sangat dekat dengannya.

"Hmm? Sepertinya Sadiq Adnan ingin main petak umpet dulu denganku, ya? Baiklah, aku ikuti permainanmu, Sadiq Adnan! Dan sepertinya aku yang mencari, ya? Oke! Aku hitung sampai sepuluh, ya! Sembunyi, ayo sembunyi, Sadiq Adnaaan!"

Suara manis bernada _sing-a-song_ itu kini terdengar seperti nyanyian iblis.

"Satuuu! Duaaa! Tigaaa! Empaaat…."

Hitungan dimulai. _Countdown _menuju kematian Sadiq Adnan. Ia makin ketakutan. Jantungnya berdentum kencang seakan siap meledak kapan saja, otaknya bekerja semakin keras padahal Adnan sendiri bingung apa yang kini ia pikirkan. Semua rasa bercampur dalam dada; takut, takut, takut, ingin pipis, ingin pingsan, ingin nangis, ingin menjerit memanggil Mama: 'Maaaamaaaaa! Takuuut!', ingin selamat, dan segala perasaan lainnya bercampur menjadi satu.

"… Tujuuuh! Delapaaan! Sembilaaan!"

Jantung Adnan berpacu semakin kencang. Ia bahkan dapat merasakan detaknya, mendengarnya dengan amat jelas. Keringat dingin bercucuran di tubuhnya. Genggamannya mengerat pada senjata api di tangannya, matanya mulai terasa basah.

Tuhan, mengapa Engkau mengirimkan malaikat maut untuk menjemputnya dengan begitu cepat?

"Sembilan satu perempaaat!"

Adnan membenamkan kepalanya di antara lutut. Matanya terpejam erat menunggu ajalnya. Berdo'a dalam hati agar ia temasuk ke dalam golongan orang-orang yang diberkahi. Semoga walaupun ia mati, di dunia selanjutnya ia tidak dimasukkan ke neraka. Tapi semoga ia tidak mati, itu yang terbaik.

"Sembilan setengaaah! Sembilan tiga perempaaat…."

Waktu tetap berjalan, namun tak terdengar lagi suara semanis madu beracun sang pembunuh. Aura hitam menyeramkan perlahan hilang terbawa angin. Apakah ia sudah menyerah mencari Adnan? Sungguh? Apa Adnan sudah aman sekarang?

Melalui celah kecil _twin door_ lemari, manik coklat keemasan Adnan mengintip siluet pemuda itu. Sosok itu berdiri dalam diam. Sekilas, nampak seperti patung. Membuat Adnan merasa yakin bahwa pemuda itu tak memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

Ternyata sebaliknya.

Seketika, ujung pistol mengarah kepadanya. Adnan melompat mundur, jantungnya kembali berpacu cepat. Matanya membelalak, terpaku pada senjata api hitam mengkilap itu.

Sosok itu berputar sembilan puluh derajat, menghadap lemari kayu di pojok ruangan. Mata jelinya dapat melihat lemari kayu yang cukup tersembunyi itu. Tentu, ketika tak ada lagi tempat persembunyian yang aman di ruangan ini, maka lemari kayu itu pilihan terakhirnya. Ia tidak bodoh, ia sudah tahu sejak awal bahwa Adnan ada dalam lemari. _Countdown_ hanyalah bagian dari permainannya.

Dapat Adnan lihat sepasang mata berwarna kelam milik siluet misterius itu, tajam dan dingin, menatap Adnan dengan sinis. Bibir tipisnya membentuk seulas senyum yang tak kalah tipis, perlahan membuka, dan berucap.

"… Sepuluh."

Adnan menggigit bibirnya begitu hitungan berakhir. Tubuhnya melemas. Apa ia pasrah saja menghadapi semua ini?

"_Time's up, Sadiq Adnan! Here I coomeee!_"

"—!"

_BRAK! DOR! DOR!_

"Nngg!"

Adnan mengerang ketika dua peluru menyerempet bahu kanannya. Tangan kanannya sontak melepaskan genggamannya pada pistolnya, dan tangan kirinya refleks mencengkram bahunya yang mulai bermandikan darah. Desis kesakitan terlontar dari celah bibirnya.

"Sadiq Adnan."

Dadanya mencelos. Entah sejak kapan, pemuda misterius itu kini berada tepat di hadapannya. Mengarahkan moncong pistolnya tepat ke kepala Adnan.

"_Found 'ya,_" bisik sang pemuda. Menyeringai lebar, menampakkan deretan giginya.

Mimpi buruknya benar-benar menjadi nyata.

_**DOR! DOR! DOR!**_

Tiga tembakan terlepas. Menembus kaki kanan, perut, dan bahu kirinya. Kini lima peluru bersarang di tubuh Adnan. Darah berlomba-lomba keluar dari lubang kecil di beberapa bagian tubuhnya, menodai kemeja dan celananya.

"Akh—ssshhh!" desis Adnan, menahan perih yang semakin menjadi. Sungguh, luka-luka ini amat menyakitkan. Rasanya jika ada pilihan untuk menjedukkan ke tembok atau ditembaki seperti ini, ia akan memilih menjedukkan kepalanya. Ditembaki seperti ini terlalu menyakitkan….

"Merah sangat cocok denganmu, Sadiq Adnan. Entah mengapa … cocok sekali," ujar sang pemuda asing dengan nada _casual_, seolah remaja sedang mengomentari _style_temannya.

Jujur, Adnan tidak mengerti dengan sosok pembunuh di hadapannya ini. Jika ia memang berniat untuk membunuhnya, mengapa ia malah membuang-buang peluru dengan tidak menembak organ vitalnya?

Tunggu. Jangan bilang kalau pemuda ini….

Seorang psikopat gila yang hendak menyiksanya sebelum membunuhnya?

Oh … dia gila.

Nampaknya, spekulasi Adnan terbukti. Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar, semakin lebar, hingga membentuk sebuah seringai mengerikan. Dua taring atasnya sekilas seperti taring _vampire_ yang ada di cerita-cerita ber-_genre horror_. Entahlah, namun pemuda ini mengingatkannya pada tokoh Edward Cullen di _film_ Twilight.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHA!"

Bulu tengkuk Adnan merinding begitu mendengar tawa lepas sosok pemuda gila ini. Entah apa yang ditertawakannya, namun tawa itu terdengar begitu bahagia dan berhasil membuat nyali Adnan semakin ciut.

"Oh, tak usah takut, Sadiq Adnan. Aku tidak akan melukaimu, kok…" ujar sang pemuda misterius dengan nada yang seolah menenangkan. Suaranya begitu lembut, membuat Adnan mau tak mau tenggelam dalam alunan suaranya. Entah mengapa … ia merasa tenang….

Setidaknya untuk sesaat itu.

"Tapi aku tak berjanji akan menepatinya."

_**Jleb!**_

"Ahh!"

Pandangannya mengabur, bersamaan dengan kesadarannya yang lenyap.

**.**

Sungguh, Adnan tak pernah menyangka ini akan terjadi padanya. Seingatnya, hari ini ia sama sekali tidak melakukan hal yang—baginya—salah. Ia menjalani rutinitas Sabtu seperti biasanya. Bangun pagi, _jogging_, mandi, sarapan sekaligus kencan dengan kekasihnya—berakhir dengan _candle light dinner_ romantis, menonton beberapa _film__di bioskop pribadinya_, dan baru saja akan pergi tidur ketika mendengar keributan dari lantai pertama.

Seorang pembunuh sadis menyelinap memasuki rumahnya, membunuh semua pelayannya dan mengejarnya. Menghancurkan Sabtu-nya yang **nyaris** sempurna.

Ketika Adnan membuka matanya, hal—atau lebih tepatnya disebut sosok—yang pertama kali tertangkap oleh matanya adalah seorang pemuda yang tengah menatap keluar jendela tak jauh darinya. Pemuda dengan rambut ikal pendek, dan wajahnya—_well_ … tidak aneh kalau sering terpampang di majalah-majalah _fashion_—tampan dan lumayan manis. Proporsi tubuhnya cukup maskulin, tidak begitu tinggi dan agak berisi.

Siapakah sosok menawan ini?

Andai Adnan tak memiliki seorang kekasih, mungkin setelah kejadian ini berakhir—dengan ia masih bernyawa tentunya—, ia akan berusaha memikat pemuda ini. Ya, mungkin saja. Tapi … tunggu dulu. Mengapa ia merasa tak asing? Wajah itu … bibir itu….

Ah….

Kedua mata berwarna gelap melirik Sadiq. Bibirnya membentuk seulas senyum manis nan memikat. Tampan sekali. Namun tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa auranya amat menyeramkan.

"Oh, rupanya kau sudah bangun, Sadiq Adnan," ucapnya. "Tidurmu benar-benar lama."

Benar, psikopat sinting itu rupanya.

Ia cabut kata-katanya tadi. Ia tak akan pernah mau menyukai—apalagi mencintai—pemuda ini. Ia bukanlah seorang masokhis, bukan sosok pemuda yang rela melakukan apa saja demi kekasihnya. Ia tidak muluk seperti para kekasih di sinetron-sinetron. Rela disakiti pacar sendiri hanya demi kebahagian yang tercinta? Tidak, terima kasih.

_**Tap! Tap! Tap!**_

Langkah kakinya terkesan anggun bak para _British __Gentleman_. Kedua tangannya tersembunyi di balik saku celana _jeans_-nya, entah kejutan apa lagi yang ia persiapkan untuk Adnan kali ini. _Mantel _hitamnya tak lagi dikenakan, menampilan setelan rapi didalamnya.

"Kamu tidur seperti anak kecil! Laaamaaa sekali! Aku sampai bosan mengelilingi rumahmu!" keluh pemuda itu mendumal sambil cemberut. Ah, kembali lagi intonasi bocah _innocent_ itu. "Dan karena kau sudah sadar sekarang, kau harus menemaniku bermain!"

_**Deg!**_

Kilau besi tertimpa cahaya bulan membuat kedua mata Adnan melebar. Adnan mencoba untuk bangkit, berusaha kabur, namun tubuhnya tak bisa digerakkan. Kedua tangannya terikat di belakang kursi, begitu pula dengan kakinya, terikat pada masing-masing kaki kursi. Ketika ia mencoba membuka mulutnya, bibirnya tak dapat bergerak, mulutnya tak mau membuka.

_Shit_! Mengapa ia sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa selama ini ia terikat!? Mengapa ia tak merasa janggal sedari tadi!? Kenapa baru sekarang!? Dan … hey! Ia bukan kamarnya! Ini dapurnya!

"Mmmh! Mmmh!" gumam Adnan. Tangan dan kakinya ia gerak-gerakkan dengan heboh hingga kursi kayu yang ia duduki bergoyang-goyang. Nyaris saja ia terjatuh tadi jika pemuda itu tak menyambar bahunya dan menariknya, menyeimbangkan kembali posisi duduknya.

"Kau sepertinya tak mau bermain denganku, ya? Ayolaaah, main denganku sekaraaaang!" pinta pemuda itu dengan gaya anak kecil yang merajuk karena tak mendapat mainan yang diinginkan. Pipinya ia gembungkan dengan sorot matanya memelas. Oh, manis—tidak! Dia mengerikan sekali.

Adnan hanya terdiam, tak sanggup memilih. Memang, ia diberi dua pilihan, namun ujung-ujungnya sama. Mati. Iya berarti mati, tidak juga berakhir mati.

"…"

"Haah, kautahu? Kau tak punya pilihan lain, Sadiq Adnan…."

Dan sebilah pisau pun menyentuh rahang bawahnya, menekannya perlahan, hingga Adnan dapat merasakan bahwa senjata itu … tumpul? Namun sang pemuda _Mediterranian_ tak mempunyai pilihan lain selain mengangguk pasrah, mengiyakan.

"Bagus!" pekik sang pemuda gembira sambil tersenyum lebar.

Semoga pemainannya bukan permainan _ekstrem_ yang dapat merenggut nyawa.

"Nah! Aku hanya ingin bermain tanya-jawab denganmu! Mau 'kan?" ujar pemuda itu, dengan keheningan yang menanggapi. "Bagus! Nah, permainannya seperti ini; aku akan bertanya kepadamu. Tenang saja, pertanyaannya mudah, kok. Lalu kau harus menjawab dengan sejujur mungkin. Aku mengetahui semua jawaban, jadi kalau kau berbohong, kau akan dihukum. Kalau kau tak menjawab atau terlalu lama diam, kau juga akan kuhukum. Mengerti?" lagi-lagi keheninganlah yang menjawab. "Bagus sekali! Baiklah, ayo kita mulai permainannya!"

Hanya permainan interogasi. Kedengarannya mudah. Adnan mengira pemuda itu akan melepas penutup mulutnya, dan ternyata—

"Pertanyaan pertama!"

—Tidak.

Oke, ini sungguh-sungguh gila.

"Kita mulai dari pertanyaan yang paling mudah. Hmm … siapa namamu?"

Melihat kilau belati dalam genggaman tangan sang pemuda—yang menurutnya—pengidap psikopati ini, panik kembali tumbuh di dadanya. Napasnya berderu kencang dengan tempo tak beraturan, membuatnya merasa sesak. Matanya jelalatan, efek dari panik tak terkira.

Satu menit berlalu.

"Ayo jawab! Atau … kau mau dihukum?"

_Shit_.

Kembali ia menggoyangkan tubuhnya dengan heboh. Tangan dan kakinya ia gerak-gerakan, berharap tali yang mengikatnya akan melonggar secara ajaib karena gerakan kacau-balau itu.

"Hmm … sudah semenit lebih, Sadiq. Apa kau sama sekali tak berniat menjawab?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Oke, kuberi kau satu kesempatan lagi untuk menjawab. Aku akan menghitung sampai tiga, dan jika dalam tiga hitungan kau masih tidak menjawab, kau akan kuhukum."

Tubuh Adnan kembali bergetar. Mata emasnya tepaku menatap pisau tumpul yang kini menari diantara sela-sela jemari pemuda itu. Entah mengapa ... kini pisau itu nampak begitu menakutkan. Firasatnya buruk.

"Nah, sekarang. Siapa namamu?"

Adnan semakin gelisah.

"Satu."

Oh, sungguh! Jangan!

"Dua."

Jangan! Jangan! Jangan! Jangan! Jangaaan!

"Tiga."

**_Brak!_**

"Mmmghh!"

Dengan begitu keji dan tak berperasaan, pemuda itu menarik Adnan hingga jatuh, sekalian dengan kursinya. Wajahnya bertemu langsung dengan lantai keramik, menciptakan nyeri pada batang hidungnya. Mungkin tulang hidungnya retak.

Namun itu baru permulaan.

"MMMGGH! MMMMMMGGGH!"

Pisau tumpul melesak masuk ke kuku telunjuk tangan kirinya, menembus dagingnya, memaksa menerobos masuk hingga pangkal kukunya. Keluar dan masuk. Tarik lagi, tusuk lagi. Terus seperti itu, mata pisau mengoyak dagingnya dengan brutal.

Air mata tak sanggup dibendungnya, tumpah ruah membasahi pipi dan lantai. Perih yang teramat sangat di telunjuk kirinya tak sanggup lagi untuk ditanggungnya. Terlalu menyakitkan. Apalagi yang mengahajar jarinya adalaah pisau tumpul.

Penyiksaan telah berakhir. Kuku itu akhirnya terlepas dari jari tangannya, menampakkan daging kemerahan yang kenyal dan agak rusak karena gerakan brutal tadi, nampak basah oleh cairan merah yang terus merembes keluar.

"Itu hukumanmu."

Isakan Adnan terdengar begitu menyedihkan. Lemah dan terluka, tak berdaya. Namun tak ada kata 'kasihan' di kamus seorang pembunuh sepertinya. Dan takkan pernah ada.

"Oke! Kita ke pertanyaan kedua!"

Pemuda itu membuat jeda sejenak, menumbuhkan efek mencekam di tempat itu.

"Kapan kau dilahirkan?"

Adnan mengerang keras, frustasi. Entah apa yang harus ia perbuat sekarang. Apa ia pasrah saja? Apa melawan? Keduanya tetap membawanya kepada kematin. Tentu.

Pemuda itu mendecakkan lidahnya kesal. "Cepat jawab, Sadiq! Aku sangat benci menunggu. Asal kau tahu saja," jelas pemuda ini mengancam.

"Mmmh! Ngggh!" Adnan mengerang keras, membenamkan wajahnya ke lantai beton.

"Apa? Jawabannya 'Mmmh, ngggh'? Sayang sekali tapi jawabanmu SALAH!"

Kembali pisau—yang menurutnya adalah pisau makan, kalau _merasakan_ ketumpulannya—itu melesak memasuki tubuhnya. Kali ini jari tengahnya yang ia hujam, masih tangan yang sama, tangan kiri. Mengorek dagingnya sedikit, demi sedikit, seakan berhati-hati. Membuat Adnan kembali merasakan perih yang sama.

Biar efek kali, ya?

"MMMHHH! NGGGHHH!" Adnan menjerit tertahan. Kepalanya ia tekankan pada bahan keramik, nyaris ia membanting kepalanya ke lantai. Kepalanya terasa berat, nadi di kepalanya berdenyut kencang. Tenaganya semakin terkuras, bersamaan dengan darah yang mengalir deras, membuatnya tak dapat memberontak lagi dibawah siksaan sosok psikopat ini.

"Kenapa, Sadiq Adnan? Kau mau mengganti jawabanmu? Hmm, sayang sekali, namun 'Mmmhhh, nggghhh' juga bukan jawaban yang benar," ujar pemuda itu dengan suara yang berkesan manis. Terlalu manis hingga Adnan ingin muntah karena mual seketika.

"MMMHHH! MMMHHH!"

Satu lagi bagian tubuhnya yang diambil secara paksa. Napasnya tersengal-sengal, kelelahan karena kehilangan banyak darah dan terus berteriak. Tenggorokannya terasa perih dan kering, seolah ia baru saja menyanyi selama berjam-jam tanpa henti. Ia pernah mengalaminya, namun kali ini jauh lebih parah.

Rasanya ia ingin mati saja sekarang.

"Hei, jangan patah semangat dulu! Ini belum berakhir," ujar pemuda itu menyadari Adnan yang nampak loyo. "Pertanyaan yang kusiapkan masih banyak, masa' aku disuruh bermain sendiri? 'Kan tidak seru," lanjutnya. Dan jujur saja, jika Adnan masih memiliki tenaga saat itu, ia mungkin sudah _headbang_ ke lantai sekarang.

"Pertanyaan ketiga. Hmm, yang mudah saja. Berapa umurmu?"

Adnan kembali mengerang, memaksakan pita suaranya agar menghasilkan suara. Perih mulai terasa ketika menelan ludahnya, nampaknya sebentar lagi jalur suaranya akan terluka.

"Ayo jawab, Sadiq. Kau tak mau dihukum lagi, kan?"

_Bullshit_.

Adnan hanya diam dengan wajah merengut penuh kebencian. Dendam pada pemuda sinting ini mulai tumbuh di dalam dadanya. Kali ini ia berniat tak akan menjawab. Hanya membuang-buang tenaga. Toh, kalaupun ia berusaha menjawab, pasti ia dihukum lagi.

"Hei, cepat jawab, Sadiq."

Hening.

"Hei, cepatlah! Aku sudah bosan!"

Diam.

"… oh, ternyata minta dihukum."

**_JERK!_**

"MMMGGGHHH!"

"Kau yang memintaku bersikap brutal, Adnan. Kau yang meminta."

Sekali lagi ujung pisau yang tumpul mengoyak daging pada jari telunjuk di tangan kirinya. Daging yang tak lagi memiliki kuku sebagai pelindung dihancurkan oleh pisau tersebut. Pisau diputar-putar hingga daging alot pun hancur perlahan dan menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil. Lalu dihujamkan berkali-kali hingga darah terciprat.

"Nnngggh—"

"Kau tahu, lebih baik kau menjawab daripada diam seperti itu," desis sang pemuda dengan begitu dingin.

Tenaga dalam tubuhnya rasanya sudah tak bersisa. Lemas, sama sekali tak bertenaga. Bahkan untuk menggerakan satu jari pun rasanya sulit.

Pemuda itu mendesah, frustasi. Lalu ia melanjutkan : "Baiklah, aku akan langsung ke pertanyaan inti sebelum kesabaranku benar-benar habis. Nah, Sadiq, apa kau Juliette Forestier dan kekasihnya Herakles Karpusi?"

**_Deg!_**

Tunggu.

Apa tadi ia bilang? Juliette Forestier mempunyai kekasih bernama Herakles Karpusi? Tidak mungkin. Atau … pasti bukan Herakles yang itu yang ia maksud.

Iya, 'kan?

Seolah menjawab, pemuda itu melanjutkan. "Herakles Karpusi. Pemuda dengan rambut coklat bergelombang sebahu, memiliki mata sehijau daun, berwajah polos, pendiam, dan—_well_—agak bodoh. Dan nyaris setiap saat, setidaknya ada seekor kucing yang mengkutinya. Kau mengenalnya?"

Hahaha. Tentu saja.

Adnan hanya terdiam. Otaknya penuh sesak oleh bermacam-macam hal hingga ia tak mampu berpikir dengan baik. Apalagi perkataan pemuda itu tadi … begitu membekas.

Herakles Karpusi, kekasih dari Juliette Forestier.

Herakles-nya, kekasih yang begitu ia cintai … ternyata selingkuh dengan Juliette. Padahal seharusnya Juliette bersama Romeo, tapi kenapa harus Herakles?

Inikah rasanya sakit hati?

Pemuda itu mendengus melihat raut wajah Adnan yang begitu menyedihkan. "Sakit hati, Sadiq? Kenapa? Bukannya kau juga merebut Herakles Karpusi dari _Madame_Juliette Forestier?" lanjutnya.

"Nggh!?"

Pemuda itu kembali mendengus, mengacuhkan tatapan '_what-the-hell_' yang tertuju padanya. "Baiklah, biar kuulangi lagi. Apa kau mengenal Juliette Forestier dan Herakles Karpusi, Sadiq Adnan?"

Adnan tak bergeming. Herkales Karpusi, ia sangat mengenalnya. Kekasihnya, pemuda berdarah Yunani, penyuka kucing, sama-sama berteman baik dengan seorang pemuda Jepang, dan merupakan musuh bebuyutannya ketika masih kanak-kanak. Namun Juliette Forestier? Siapa dia?

"Apa kau berniat untuk tak menjawab lagi? Ayolah, kau tentu mengenal mereka, 'kan?"

Adnan mendumal dalam hati, agak risih dengan ketidaksabaran pemuda ini.

"Kau minta dihukum," desis si pemuda dengan jengkel. Ia berjalan menuju barisan _counter_ di salah satu sisi ruangan. Mengambil sesuatu entah-apa-itu, dan kembali menghampiri Adnan.

"Jawab, Sadiq."

Bilah besi berbentuk persegi panjang membuat Adnan tercekat. Pisau daging.

"Cepat jawab! Sekarang!"

"Nggh!"

"Jawab yang benar!"

"Mmmh!"

"Ck! Kau berniat membuatku marah, ya?!"

**_TAK!_**

"NNNNGGGGHHH!"

Darah bermuncratan, efek dari lemparan yang mengenai lengannya. Cairan merah bercucuran keluar dari celah lebar di kulit kecoklatan. Mata pisau masih menancap pada tulang.

Isak derita dari Adnan tak sanggup lagi diredamnya. Jerit tertahan tak jarang terdengar di sela-sela tangisnya yang histeris. Tak ada yang lebih diinginkannya selain mati sekarang. Nampaknya hanya itulah satu-satunya jalan keluar tercepat dari penderitaan ini. Apapun akan ia lakukan sekarang agar jiwanya cepat melayang.

"Aku muak denganmu. Kau bukan teman bermain yang seru, dan aku bosan. Jadi, aku akan langsung ke intinya," ungkap sang pemuda dengan nada geram. "_Madame_Juliette memintaku untuk membunuhmu. Dan kau tahu kenapa? Karena kau merebut Herakles Karpusi darinya."

Adnan kembali mengerang.

"Akan kubuat kau menyingkir dari Herkales Karpusi, Sadiq Adnan. Akan kubuat baik dirimu ataupun Herkales tak lagi berhasrat untuk melanjutkan hubungan kalian."

**_TAK!_**

"NNNGGGH!"

Jeritan tertahan penuh derita memenuhi udara. Darah mengalir deras dari celah lebar yang tercipta, bermuncratan ketika besi menembus tulang, menciptakan derak yang mengerikan. Kembali pisau itu dilepaskan secara paksa, lalu dihujamkan lagi, membuat robekan baru pada kulit kecoklatan berlumur cairan merah.

"Kedua tanganmu ini, takkan pernah menyentuh Herakles lagi."

**_TAK! TAK! KREK!_**

Tangan kanannya … ia tak dapat merasakannya.

"MMMMMMHHH!"

Daging lengannya dikoyak dengan brutal. Bunyi tulang berderak membuatnya semakin pusing dan mual. Dalam sekejap, ia dapat memandangi kedua tangannya sendiri, tepat dihadapannya. Tergeletak bermulur darah, tak lagi menyatu dengan tubuhnya. Jeritan histeris kembali meluncur dari mulutnya.

"Dan…"

Kedua tangan dengan keras menyambar pipinya. Menariknya hingga bertatap muka dengan sang pemuda pengidap psikopati, yang entah sejak kapan, telah memainkan sebuah pisau lipat bergagang mengkilap di tangannya.

"Dan bibirmu ini, akan kurusak agar kau tak dapat menciumi Herakles lagi."

Sekilas nampak seperti seorang bocah polos yang mendadani bonekanya, atau seperti artis yang berkarya dengan keramik, dengan berhati-hati, menarik pisau hingga menelusuri permukaan lakban, membentuk suatu pola.

Sebuah garis, dilanjutkan sebuah garis yang memotong garis pertama. Seperti tanda silang. Lalu mata pisau itu membentuk pola yang sama, semakin dalam hingga Adnan dapat merasakan benda keras menyentuh gigi dan gusinya.

"Dan wajahmu ini, terlalu tampan, Sadiq. Pantas saja Herakles tergoda olehmu," ujar pemuda itu, menarikan jemari lentiknya menelusuri wajah Adnan. "Akan kuhancurkan wajahmu agar hanya _Madame_Juliette yang nampak menawan di matanya."

Mata pisau kembali menari di wajahnya, mengiris pipi, dahi, hingga kelopak matanya. Beberapa goresan melintang pada batang hidungnya, membuat derita pada indra penciumannya bertambah. Cairan merah segar merembes keluar, memenuhi udara di sekitarnya dengan bau anyir darah.

Begitu tangan sang pemuda melepaskan genggaman pada pipinya, Adnan terkulai lemas. Matanya menerawang, kosong, menatap langit-langit. Ia belum mati, dadanya masih naik-turun, walaupun temponya jauh lebih lambat.

Senyum tipis nan sinis kembali menghiasi wajah rupawan sang pembunuh sadis. Kedua matanya menyorot tajam pemandangan _indah_ dihadapannya.

"Dan akan kubuat kau takkan pernah memikirkan Herakles Karpusi lagi."

Dan Adnan hanya bisa tersenyum tipis ketika mata pisau melayang tepat didepan matanya. Akhirnya penderitaan ini berakhir.

**_Jleb!_**

Darah mengucur deras dari lubang di antara kedua matanya. Iris mata emasnya perlahan menghilang di balik kelopak mata, hanya menyisakan warna putih. Tak ada gerakan lain, dadanya tak lagi naik-turun, bertanda jantung tak lagi memompa darah.

Tamatlah riwayat Sadiq Adnan.

_"Srrrk!—Apa misimu sudah selesai, Adrian?"_

Merasakan getaran pada kantong kemejanya, Adrian—sang pembunuh—mengeluarkan sebuah _walkie-talkie_.

"Yap! Aku akan segera pulang."

Terdengar kikik geli dari seberang sana, menciptakan suara gemerisik pada _walkie-talkie_.

_"Hei, Rian! Cara bicaramu tadi, ketika menyiksa Sadiq, benar-benar seperti psikopat. Berapa kali harus kukatakan, gunakan cara sederhana untuk membunuh musuhmu? Cukup dengan menembaknya atau menusuknya dengan benda tajam. Atau kaulempar kediamannya dengan granat. Menyiksa mereka hanya membuang waktu saja."_

Adrian terkekeh. "Benarkah? Masa', sih? Aku bukan psikopat, _Boss_. Kautahu itu. Aku hanya _anakmu_, pembunuh biasa yang senang menyiksa korbannya sebelum membunuh mereka."

_"… Itu namanya psikopat, Nanda."_

"Mana ada psikopat yang mau disuruh membunuh? Kalaupun aku memang psikopat, mungkin aku sudah lebih dulu membunuhmu, _Boss_," sahutnya enteng, "Dan … ugh, berapa kali harus kubilang? Jangan panggil aku dengan 'Nanda'! Aku benci itu. Terlalu … ugh, cewek."

Kembali kekeh geli terdengar dari arah seberang. _"Terserah dirimu saja. Berdebat denganmu takkan ada akhirnya. Cepatlah pulang, Rian_."

"Bisa minta jemput, tidak?"

"_… pulang sendiri._"

"Yaah. Baiklah. Sentuhan terakhir, dan aku selesai."

_Walkie-talkie_ itu ia masukkan kembali ke saku kemejanya, lalu ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan. Pisau yang tertancap di kepala Adnan ia lepas dan dibersihkan sebersih mungkin. Sarung tangan dan rompinya yang kini didominasi oleh warna merah darah juga ia lepaskan, dilempar ke sisi mayat Adnan.

Sepanjang perjalannya keluar bangunan tersebut, ia terus berbenah, memeriksa pakaiannya jika ada noda darah yang menempel. Pantofel merah—yang ia 'pinjam' dari lemari Adnan—ia lepas dan taruh di ambang _twin door_ kaca, pintu utama _mansion_ tersebut. Mantel dan _boot_ hitamnya kembali ia kenakan. Setelah itu, ia mengeluarkan penyulut api dari saku mantelnya, menyulut sapu tangan kotor, dan melemparkannya pada genangan minyak yang ia siram ke seluruh bagian rumah ketika tadi pemuda _Mediterranian_ _tertidur_.

"Selamat tinggal, Sadiq Adnan."

**_DUAAARRR!_**

* * *

.

**To Be Continue**

**.**

* * *

Kyou: Hai. Saya Kyoura. Ini _collab_ pertama kami, dengan ide yang tiba-tiba datang ketika saya dan Ero-_sama_ nonton _Godfather_ sambil baca fanfic _Godfather_-nya Kak Arekey.

EmpER0r: TheEmpER0r disini! Halo semua, terima kasih sudah membaca! Seperti yang dikatakan Kyou, ide ini muncul ketika membaca dan menonton _Godfather_. Saya cinta Michael dan Rangga! Michael sayang, kenapa kamu gak pacaran aja sama kakakmu Sonny? Kenapa kalian gak _incest_-an? #galau

Kyou: Stop _fangirling_, Ero-_sama_. _Anyways_, saya sebenarnya agak khawatir kalau ini _gore_-nya terlalu eksplisit. Serius. Takutnya tiba-tiba dihapus sama _admin_ FFn.

EmpER0r: Oke, Kyou... Dan ya, _gore_-nya _explicit_ banget. Padahal awalnya saya sudah maksa-maksa Kyou untuk tambah _gore_-nya karena saya saat ngetiknya biasa saja. Tapi waktu baca ulang ternyata lumayan juga... #hajared _Well_, semoga kalian tidak mual bacanya! Dan semoga _admin_ FFn tidak membaca _fanfic_ ini! #gakmungkinkali

Kyou: Saya yang ngetik adegan _gore_-nya aja sampai merinding, mual-mual gitulah. Dan karena sudah membaca sampai sejauh ini, ada yang mau memberi _review_? Setiap _review_ yang diberikan, amat berharga bagi kami. Oh iya, _chapter_ berikutnya akan sangat santai, tidak ada _gore_.

EmpER0r: _Chapter _selanjutnya _mood-breaker_. .-. Tapi jangan lupa baca _chapter_ selanjutnya, ya!

Regards, Oranje Tomato.


End file.
